


Real Boy

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: In order to save Spike from Pavane's plans to send him to hell, Angel and Wesley agree to a spell that might well change the relationship between all of them forever.....
Relationships: Angel/Spike/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Unexpected Solution

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over at Livejournal and I didn't realise I hadn't imported it here. As I am (hopefully) getting back into writing, I thought I would remind myself of how all of this technology works! It's an old story so you might have already read it but if not, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this story is pretty much just porn with a (very) little bit of plot, it goes without saying that it is sexually explicit. It should also be noted that Angelus is very close to the surface and as such, Angel is not as gentle or considerate as he might normally be. There are sections that verge on non-consensual and if this is a potential trigger for you, I would suggest that you don't read this story.
> 
> All parties are consenting but Angel is the dominant partner and is on occasion rough and slightly uncaring. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you think the tags should be added to in any way.

  


* * *

It began almost accidentally – well, maybe not accidentally. And Spike maintained that it wasn't possible for Percy to inadvertently end up with his ass pierced quite dramatically by Angel's dick. Of course, that earned him a slap around the back of the head and a night with his cock caged quite painfully whilst he watched Angel make Wesley scream in the most delicious ways. So yeah, having Percy take a spot alongside Spike as an additional outlet for Angel's out of control sexual urges may not have been premeditated but it was fortuitous.

To be frank, Spike ending up as Angel's resident squeeze was an accidental byproduct. It began when he returned from the Sunnyhell pit as a ghost. It was alright to start with until that damned Matthias Pavayne tried to feed Spike to the devil. Fred had been working almost non-stop at finding a way to make Spike corporeal again (in between nailing Charlie's arse to the wall with the biggest strap-on Spike had ever seen and even being invisible hadn't enough to stop him being embarrassed at walking in on that particular episode). But she wasn't having much in the way of success. The calculations looked like completely gobbledegook to him, and Angel had merely cocked his head sideways in a manner that made him look even more like a confused Labrador and told Fred to keep trying. But the times between Spike being dragged into darkness were getting shorter and shorter, and it was really beginning to look like he would be permanently heading to a hell dimension when Fred had requested a meeting, her explanation sending them into a stunned silence. 

* * *

“The, er, reason the department didn't consider it before was because they didn't think there was any way humanly possible for the main spell component to be achieved. Not and maintain the, um, potency of the main ingredient anyway. It all seemed like a bit of a riddle without a answer until we kinda sussed out what it was talking about.”

“And the main ingredient?” 

“dedsrm.”

“Excuse me?” Wesley looked up from where he was making notes, his eyebrow raised enquiringly. 

“The er – well, the main spell component is actually dead sperm. But it needs to be _fresh_ dead sperm.” 

“Er …....”

“Whoa, talk about TMI!” 

“Prodigious amounts of dead sperm actually. And there is one other issue.” Fred seemed to be making the transition from embarrassed to enjoying the effects her words were having amazingly quickly. Wesley strangely, smelt more strongly of arousal than embarrassment although Spike put that down to Wesley's underlying crush on the big lug sat down the end of the conference table, not saying a word. To Spike's surprise, Angel did not storm from the room in a high dudgeon, proclaiming the whole thing to be beneath his dignity and attention. No, he sat there, elbows resting comfortably on the table, fingers steepled. 

“And what do they do with this ' _prodigious_ ' amount of fresh dead sperm?”

“An' what's the other issue? Cos I might be able to produce the first but not sure what good it's gonna be since I'm all ghost-like.” 

“Oh, sorry, I guess I wasn't very clear. It needs to be **corporeal** dead fresh sperm. An', well y'all aren't gonna like this bit - “

“Cos' it's been so much fun so far!”

“But the spell needs to be completed with a witness present. Actually not so much present as an _involved_ party.”

“You what?!” Obviously Charlie boy knew a bit more about what Fred was talking about than he had let on as he suddenly announced he had to attend some big brained lawyer's meeting to stop some daft apocalypse, leaving behind only Spike, Fred, Angel and Wesley. Spike was aware that his mouth was still hanging open from his unplanned exclamation.

“Well it's an extremely old grimoire, and basically in order to make Spike corporeal again, it's all about bringing life from death – hence the undead sperm bit – and the involved witness is to be a bridge between the er, donor and the recipient. And perversely enough, it can't be a woman – that bit took us all by surprise let me tell you, although I was also kinda surprised the number of staff members who wanted to be considered to be the conduit – that dark broody thing you got going on works wonders boss.” This was said with a cheeky grin in Angel's direction, but Spike was still deciphering the Texan accent and figuring out just what Fred was actually saying. He didn't think Angel had sussed it out cos he had a smile on his face and Spike figured this wasn't something the old poof would be smiling about. 

“So I need to, what, produce huge amounts of the main ingredient with a willing witness stroke conduit and what, we bottle it for a spell?” Okay, so he was wrong. The poof was well aware of what was being asked for. And still not heading for the door. And neither was Wesley who was scribbling notes ferociously. 

“I gotta tell y'all, when I saw the images the department managed to pull together, it looked like some sorta vampire bukkake party!!” After witnessing Fred in action with Charlie, Spike wasn't as surprised as he might once have been that she knew what a bukkake party was. However, he _was_ surprised to see Angel nodding, and Wesley merely continuing to make notes – perhaps he had entered some bizarre twilight zone on his way to hell? 

“But the primary premise of the Japanese bukkake videos was that the female involved did not achieve orgasm. Am I to understand that this isn't a prerequisite in this particularly spell? Otherwise I cannot quite see the advantage for the volunteer.” Wesley sounded like he was referring to a dry textbook.

“There is no veto on _any_ of the participants reaching orgasm. The only thing is that the fresh dead sperm **must** cover the being that is being transmuted.”

“How does that work? I mean, if I could have stuff landing on me, I wouldn't need the spell -simple ain't it?”

“Well during the course of the spell, you slowly become corporeal – at the start the ingredient merely needs to be aimed where your non-corporeal being is. As time goes by, you would start to become corporeal and it would be um, landing on you.” 

“So, what you're saying is I have to witness the poof here having a bleeding mass orgy with one of his minions and each time he cums, he gets to aim it all at me? I ain't doing it – you must be out of your friggin' mind!” Leaping to his feet, Spike paced up and down the conference room, completely unable to believe that Fred had come up with this whole thing in the first place and that Angel wasn't slapping her down. 

“Hold on, hold on, Spike.” Freakin' unbelievable that the objection was coming from _Angel_. Parallel universe, definitely. “Is there _anything_ else you have come up with?” Angel sounded all cool, calm and reasonable, his fingers still steepled in front of him, gently tapping at his chin as he spoke to Fred.

“I'm sorry Spike. We have tried everything but there was a huge energy spike which my lab tracked down to Pavayne and we have reached the end of our research. This really is the only option. I spoken to Willow Rosenberg down in Cleveland - “

“You spoke to Willow about this?! Fuck me, I woulda thought she'da gone to red in the face she wouldn't be able to speak!” 

“Actually she was incredibly helpful, explained a lot of things to me that sped up the whole process.” Spike found himself wondering just how much of a help Willow would have been – there was a lot she still hadn't forgiven him for about Sunnydale and he wouldn't put it past her to screw him over. Especially after she caught him and Xander right before the whole thing with the First.....

“How do we ensure that there is enough – er - “ And for this to be the first time that Angel was even vaguely embarrassed was actually of great concern to Spike. Were they sure Angel had his soul on tight?? Because this complete lack of reaction to all this sexual talk was more the type of thing that Angelus would be happy with rather than the tight-arse that was Angel. 

“Oh well, there's another spell that we need to perform to optimise production. Although, me and Knox were a little concerned about a side-effect that - “

“Excellent work Fred, I'm very pleased. Let me have the details of the spell and when's the best time to do it. I'll make the arrangements for the conduit. I just need to speak to Spike about – where did Spike go?!”

* * *

Fading back in from another close call with the darkness, Spike found himself alone in the conference room with obviously a few hours having passed. He wandered around the table, watching as his hand slid through chairs and paperwork, a concentrated effort making it possible for him to sit on Angel's chair and read through the rough notes the poof had left there. His scarred eyebrow rose as he read what Angel had written, surprised pleasure colouring his cheeks. Angel considered this the best chance to make Spike corporeal again and had actually made notes as Fred had been talking. The weirdest notation? The scrawl of Wesley's name next to conduit with a smiley face after it. Well, well, it looked like Percy was gonna get up close and personal with his crush sooner rather than later. And Spike was gonna be taking part in his first ever vampire bukkake party. Oh great! 

He tried to ignore the fear that was growing – Pavayne was getting stronger or at least it felt like he was – and sneered in his head. Angelus had always had a thing for simpering twits who fawned all over him – that was why he had spent so much time whipping and beating the shit out of Spike. It wasn't in Spike to simper, just wasn't him. So to all intents and purposes, Angelus had only had his arse the once – the rest of the time, he had been trying to beat the Spike out of the rebellious fledge. And now here he was, in the position where he wouldn't have any choice but to voluntarily put himself in Angel's hands, in need of rescue. The great poof wouldn't let him forget about this in a hurry. Still, at least he got to watch Percy get rogered to within an inch of his life – it would be the closest Spike had come to sex and intimacy in far too long. 

With a dramatic sweep of his coat, he floated in the direction of Angel's apartment.

* * *

“It's been hours!! This happens this evening. Cast it Wesley, now. I want as soon as Spike phases back that we're ready to go”. No one argued with Angel's announcement, the worry they were all feeling at Spike's continued disappearance enough to get them all scurrying into action by the time he had finished speaking. It took less than ten minutes for Wesley to meet Angel in his apartment in the upper levels of the building, knocking timidly on the door. 

“Come on in Wesley.” Letting himself in, Wesley made his way into the apartment, holding the flacon containing the initial part of the spell in his hand. “I'm through here.” Walking timidly towards the bedroom area, Wesley came to a halt as he saw Angel heading towards him, a navy bath sheet wrapped around his hips and a smaller towel in his hand, rubbing through his hair. He swallowed and swallowed again, momentarily unable to breathe as his eyes wandered down the length of Angel's body. There were numerous scars and marks of battle healing before his eyes, smoothing over until Angel was once again like a statute. For some reason, Angel never looked as pale as Spike, the years of living in the darkness merely giving his skin an unearthly tone. Wesley watched a few droplets of water fall from Angel's hair to his shoulder, trickling down past his clavicle and beginning a meandering journey through solid looking pectorals, down towards the faint form of a six pack. Turned when he was, Angel wasn't toned gym bunny – no, he had the strength of a working man, a solid body that could hold a person down and _make_ them do what he wanted from sheer strength and bulk. Long fingered big hands that seemed more at home holding a weapon than drawing a masterpiece, although Wesley had seen enough of Angel's art to know how capable an artist he was. If Angel was holding you down, you would feel it and Wesley was pretty sure that had been the case before he was ever turned into a vampire. “Do I just drink it? Wesley?”

“Huh?!” Blushing a deep red, Wesley thrust the flacon at Angel, stumbling back as he tried to pretend he hadn't been staring at Angel's body and basically fantasising. It was excruciating how much he wanted the vampire – all the more because he knew how much Angel fought against his dark side each and ever day. It wasn't that Wesley had fallen for the tortured soul as that he admired the strength that it took to listen to the right thing. Soul or not, Angel could have quite easily returned to Angelus. Instead, he expended all of his energy on fighting to keep the world safe. How could Wesley fail to fall for such a heroic endeavour? Especially in a body that he just knew would be a master at wringing pleasure from a partner – over two hundred years would have taught him untold delights that - 

“Wesley are you alright?? If you don't think you can do this, if it's making you uncomfortable - “

“NOO! No, it's fine. It's fine. I er – I said I would and I will stick to my word. Spike is a necessary part of our fight against evil and I would be failing my calling if I didn't do whatever it takes to bring him back into the fight. You um, you just drink that and we wait for the results. I'm not quite sure how quickly they will take effect – in fact, Fred wasn't sure quite _how_ this would effect you although she did mention an increase in er, not just production of – well, um, a growth in – actually, she said that it wouldn't just – Oh!” He watched as midway through his stuttering speech, Angel tilted back his head and drained the flacon in several gulps, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth before placing the small bottle on the window sill. 

“I would imagine the bedroom would be the best place for this. That's where Spike will head if he's got any brains and better for you to be comfortable if this the first time you've done anything like this?” The tone of voice was half questioning, and Wesley flushed again.

“Er – yes, first time. Well, I've done a few things, nothing beyond heavy petting really. And I wasn't sure whether – well, how far we'd be going in terms of – rather, I didn't know whether penetration would be um - “

“Wesley, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do”. 

“Right. Right, well, yes. All right. Could I perhaps have a quick shower?” Maybe then he would stop sweating so profusely and could finish a sentence without stuttering. 

“Of course. I've taken the liberty of providing some equipment you might need – it's all pretty self explanatory but nevertheless there are instructions.”

“Equipment?”

“Yes. Vampires won't have need of it but humans do. It will make things more comfortable for you if you're not worried about that side of things.” Wesley's mind had gone completely blank until he realised what Angel was inferring – vampires wouldn't have need of equipment to clean themselves out whereas humans - 

“Yes, fine, thank you!” Well aware that this was the reddest he had gone yet, Wesley scurried off in the direction of the bathroom and tried to remind himself that he _wanted_ this. A quick peek backwards and he watched as Angel pulled the towel from his waist and began drying off his back, arse and legs. Oh God yes, he most definitely wanted this.

* * *


	2. The spell starts to take effect...

So hot. It was like he was being superheated from his very core and with a frustrated jerk of his arm, he threw the navy towel onto the ground. Despite what the others thought of him, he **had** looked into the details of the spell Fred proposed to use to ensure his 'potency'. More than any of them, he was aware of the danger he faced. He might save Spike only to lose himself to the baser parts of his nature – parts of him that were strong enough as it was without being expanded upon by magic. In his lifetime, he had been a callow youth, spending his time drinking and fucking to his father's anger. As a vampire, he had fucked his way around the world on more than one occasion – basically whenever he could get away from Darla and sow his wild oats. Knocking back the absinthe tasting spell had been scary because to all intents and purposes, the idea was to harness Angelus' excessive sexual nature. Harness it for good, but release it into the world again. And this time he wasn't sure he would have the strength to fight it off again. 

Goddamit, why did all of this shit have to hurt so much? Vampire yes, but he still felt pain. He could almost feel the spread of the elixir throughout his body, tingles following in it's wake. His senses were sharpening and even without changing to his vampire face, he could scent Wesley in the shower: his uncertainty, the nervousness, and underlying it all the lust and desire...... It made his fangs ache and his dick harden. 

Control.

He needed to maintain control.

“You planning on sleeping the night away?”

“Wondered where you were.”

“Somewhere dark.” Spike sounded weary and Angel sharply reminded himself why he was doing this. Well, one of the reasons he was doing it. “Bloody cold too.”

“We'll have to see if we can warm you up then.” He saw a gleam spark to life in Spike's eyes before the blond vampire deliberately sneered and turned away, walking through the end of the bed. Angel shuddered – he really hated seeing Spike do that. 

“So where d'ya want me then? Not sure how good your aim is 'n all that.” 

“This bother you? _Really?_ After some of the things I imagine you and Drusilla got up to?”

“You don't know a **thing** about me and Dru!! Without you an' that bitch around, we didn't need that kinky bollocks to be happy.” Didn't need it but that didn't mean they hadn't done it. Whether Spike was willing to admit it or not, this hit a few of his kink buttons and Angel knew it for a fact. 

“Wesley is just finishing in the shower then I guess we can begin. Makes sense for you to stay close by – would it offend your Victorian sensibilities too much if you were actually _on_ the bed?” 

“Ha, bloody, ha.” Spike plonked himself down on the corner of the bed furthest away from Angel, scowling and turning his head. Satisfied with the seemingly reluctant cooperation, Angel pulled himself to a sitting position and turned towards the bedroom door where Wesley had just appeared. 

“I er – I borrowed some of your shampoo. I hope you don't mind – I got my hair wet when I was um..... er..... preparing myself.” Angel could see Wesley's nerves in the way his fingers gripped the towel at his wait so tightly; Wesley's lips were pressed firmly together in an attempt to hide any trembling and he had yet to lift his gaze from the floor. 

“I like the thought of you smelling like me.” A waft of pheromones hit Angel, and he smiled, holding a hand out to the other man.

* * *

Wesley barely had time to register what Angel had said before his hand was grasped and he found himself lying underneath Angel on the bed. His mouth was taken in a hard, passionate kiss and he gasped, automatically reaching for Angel's shoulders to hold him off, slow things down. He was shocked by the wave of arousal that overtook him when Angel grabbed his wrists and slammed them down onto the bed and then he wasn't thinking at all. 

He was pressed into the bed by Angel's entire body weight, mouth completely taken by hard lips and a searching tongue. He could feel Angel shift until he was holding both of Wesley's wrists easily in one hand before he felt those long, broad fingers sliding possessively down his body, stroking his neck, cupping his shoulder to pull him deeper into the kiss until he couldn't breathe but didn't care. The weight of Angel pressing down on him, the feel of his hard cock digging into Wesley's hip – it all seemed vaguely surreal. He gasped as Angel lifted his body away, sitting up on the bed, flipping Wesley around and pulling the man down on top of him until Wesley's back was pressed against his chest. Wesley automatically spread his legs, moaning when the hardness of Angel's cock knocked against his taint and his balls – good Lord, the man was built like a Brahma bull! One big hand reached around his waist, stroking over his hip before gripping his cock in a loose grasp.

“Let's make the first one fast and furious, shall we? Blow off a bit of steam before we settle in for the main event eh?”

“The er – the spell......won't my....um, what if - ?”

“Oh don't worry, I checked it all with Fred. You adding to the 'ingredients' won't affect the spell. And it's hardly acting as a conduit if you don't take part now is it?!” While he was speaking, Angel's hand had started to slip up and down Wesley's cock, stroking gently, squeezing the tip lightly. It felt to Wesley like Angel was learning him – what his cock felt like curved into Angel's hand, what made him gasp and jerk. Disconcerting and confusing but not enough to stop his cock from rising to full hardness, his hips jerking upwards before Angel's other hand grabbed him and forced him to remain still in the bowl of his hips. Wesley wriggled slightly, still a tad stunned at the size of Angel's dick knocking against his balls. He had never thought – never even _guessed_ \- that Angel was packing something that size in his elegantly cut trousers, and he wondered vaguely if it made him a size queen that it pleased him that Angel was built large all over.

“Just my luck this is the kinda show without any popcorn.” Spike's voice made Wesley jump, his eyes flicking nervously to where the other vampire was perched at the end of the bed. He couldn't believe he had managed to forget Spike's presence – for God's sake, it was _for_ Spike that they were doing this. In the first instance anyway. 

“Ignore him, he's just jealous that he can't put his hands on you – not yet anyway. But you are an excellent reason to want to be able to touch and feel – such lovely skin you have Wesley. Especially here – so soft over so hard. Though it is a shame you've been cut – I wanted to be able to play with your foreskin, slide it up and down over the head of your cock. What's the matter, Wesley? Never realised that I wanted to play with you before now??”

“I never - “

“Well I did. Sometimes it was all that I could do not to throw you over my desk and give you a good, hard fuck. Been wanting to make you scream for quite some time now and most definitely looking forward to it now that the opportunity has presented itself.”

“Angel, I - “

“Don't be shy, Wes. Let us hear you. When I would imagine what I wanted to do to you – and I did imagine it, often – I wondered whether you were a screamer or not. Whether I would be able to wring cries of passion from you. You ever tried docking Wes? That was why I wanted you not to be cut – I wanted to be able to play with you just like this. You like this don't you Wes? Like my hands on you, like sitting on me, feeling how hard I am just for you? Oh yeah, you like it, you like it a lot.” With every word, Angel's hands moved – one caressing his balls, the other holding onto Wesley's dick, stroking and caressing, instigating a rhythm that took Wesley from 0 – 60 in what felt like seconds. It was all too much, the whole evening crashing down on him in an instant, and closing his eyes he rested his head back on Angel's shoulder and allowed everything to sweep him into orgasm, Angel's voice murmuring in his ear all the while. Gasping for breath, he looked down and watched as Angel took his own cock in the hand covered in Wesley's come and began stroking himself with a fast, harsh rhythm. Fumbling, he grabbed Angel's wrists, taking part in the only way his boneless body would allow. 

He looked up with a gasp as he saw a ghostly hand come to rest on his own wrist and he registered the fact that Spike had somehow stripped himself off and walked through the bed until he was right next to the two of them, long, pale fingers appearing to stroke his own arm. He wished – with his whole heart – that he could feel it, could feel Spike's cool flesh touching his, and like a vicious twang against his skin, he felt what could only be the spell punish him for the moment of discord. Whether it was written in or not, intent meant a lot when making magic, and wishing was not something any magic-user did – it was far too dangerous. The silent warning was enough to remind him just how powerful a spell they were working with and he pushed the feeling away determinedly. He could feel Angel's chest working hard, the strong hips working to push the big cock between his legs and into their working hands. 

With a bellow that rang in Wesley's ears, Angel thrust up with his hips, spewing what looked like a fountain of come between their hands and towards Spike. Wesley watched as it splattered onto the bed, momentarily sorry that it didn't land on the smooth white flesh displayed before him before he realised that this was just the beginning, and that by the end of the night he _would_ be able to hear and see it land on Spike's body, and perhaps taste it from that white flesh himself.....

* * *


	3. Angel or Angelus?

“Don't touch that – it's mine!” The harsh sound of Angel's words coming through a haze made Wesley jump and guilty pull his hand away from his cock. A little resentfully, he looked up at Angel through his lashes, tongue already making it's return journey up the length of cock in front of his face. “Don't look so annoyed my boy – I have plans. Have I left you unsatisfied yet?” Wes shook his head, allowing his pouting lips to part over the bulbous crown being pressed insistently against them, deliberately sucking too gently to begin with in a way he now knew drove Angel insane. With a growl that vibrated through his entire body and into Wesley's mouth, Angel grabbed the back of Wesley's head and forced him to take more of his cock into his mouth. Gagging slightly, Wes tried to pull back, moaning as Angel refused to release the hold he had on Wesley's hair, instead holding tightly and shoving his cock harder into Wesley's face until it felt like the entire solid length was being forced into Wesley's throat. He could do nothing but gurgle, his hands grabbing at Angel's thighs and pushing weakly as his mouth was used ruthlessly. 

“Angel, calm down, yeah – Angel – ANGELUS!” Air, precious air, and coughing Wesley fell back onto the floor, grasping his throat. Looking up, he realised that only Spike's intervention had stopped Angel from continuing – the darkness of Angel's features was a mask of cruel lust and obvious anger at being denied. Half fearful but still undeniably aroused, Wesley waited to see what would happen next as the two vampires faced off.

* * *

The first drops to land on him had seemed almost incidental. Strange though it might be, the whole thing had ceased to be about becoming a 'real boy' again and simply become being as close as physically possible to Wesley and Angel as they writhed around on the bed. After the first explosive orgasm, things had merely intensified. Angel's reactions to the elixir seemed to have turned him into a completely sexual being with no other interest than twisting and turning Wesley into as many positions as possible, touching and tasting him everywhere. And his focus was definitely not completely on the reason behind the spell any longer. But Spike didn't care - _some_ of Angel's mind remained clear as he had yet to fuck Wesley. Instead, he made sure that his cum erupted with a clear 'pathway' and in turn, Spike made sure that each and every time Angel erupted he was close enough to get caught by the still astoundingly plentiful amount of spend, even if up until now it seemed to have passed uselessly through his body. 

Faintly in the background, Angel's iPod was playing Nina Simone singing 'Strange Fruit', a song that Spike knew he would never forget. The first splatter of come that actually touched him burned. He felt it land on is shoulder blade like a sword thrusting into him from behind, slicing through his flesh and causing him to cry out. Fortunately, neither Wesley nor Angel heard him, both deaf in the throes of orgasm as Angel sucked down Wesley's cum, yanking harshly at his spasming flesh as he did so. His knees felt like they were giving way but he forced himself to remain upright and within 'shot' so that every gush landed somewhere on his body. It was excruciatingly similar to being doused in Holy Water, something Angelus had done to him for some imagined slight, but again he didn't care. Because at last he could _feel_......

* * *


	4. Be careful what you wish for....

It was the epitome of be careful what you ask for – he felt like he was the victim of some cosmic booby trap. He was being pushed face down on the bed, one leg pushed up and to the side, the other straddled by Angel. He gasped hungrily for breath each chance he got, desperately trying to time it to the rhythmic cramming of Spike's cock down his throat. His head hurt – what the hell, his entire **body** hurt – but he tried to concentrate on his head which was being rammed into the headboard, He couldn't even move a hand to protect his head – cushion the blow or something – as Spike had his knee on one arm to keep it out of the way, and Angel was tugging the other one to pull him into the hefty thrusts. 

More tears sprang to his eyes as Angel began his obviously favoured trick of pulling all the way out, then slamming back in. The fat apple shaped head of his cock broke into Wesley each and every time, forcing his muscles to comply, jamming his way in until the slap of his heavy balls against Wesley's skin announced that he had bottomed out. Each and every time, it was like being broken in anew – the sharp burn as his asshole was forced to stretch, stretch, stretch until it finally stretched enough for the head to pop through. He had been sure the first few times that his skin was splitting, that he was literally being torn apart, but he knew that wasn't the case – that they had prepared him too carefully for that....

* * *

“He wants it – no need to force him, yeah? Now back off a little, let me see if I can help...” Stepping between Angel and his prize was dangerous, especially as he was reacting exactly as Angelus used to – all brutish force and no seduction, everything geared towards him coming how he wanted. Although he hadn't actually been fucked by Angelus, he had witnessed it enough times to realise that if Wesley were to come out of this in one piece – physically at least – Spike was going to have to 'mediate'. 

Conscious of the come stains that looked were steaming burn marks on his flesh, Spike pressed his knee onto the bed, testing whether he could rest on it or if he went 'through' the way he had been up until now. He smiled at the feel of the cool sheets against his knee, and mindful that time was ticking away, he turned to Wesley. 

“Come up here Percy, don't worry so much – it's still Angel in there. Just mebbe the base part of him.” He was pleased when Wes managed to crack a smile as he got to his feet, hand still pressed against his throat in a protective gesture that did little to hide the bruises that were already forming. He crawled onto the bed willingly enough, occasionally looking over Spike's shoulder to the menacing silhouette of Angel. With gentle hands that lightly caressed Wesley's flesh, Spike encouraged him onto the bed on his front, spreading his legs with long, sweeping motions down the inside of his thighs, back up to his flanks, and down again. He knew Wesley wasn't even aware that he was relaxing, moving with the soothing touches unconsciously, and obviously not realising that he could 'feel' Spike's hands on him. The man seemed to be in a complete sexual daze, fear mixed with arousal so that he couldn't seem to register which way was up. It was the only explanation, otherwise he would – or should – have run screaming from the room as soon as Angel began being so brutish. 

As he knelt between Wesley's spread legs, Spike could feel Angel coming up behind him, broad palms stroking deliberately over the burn marks in evidence on different parts of his body. Sometimes they pushed in as though to test his reactions and he deliberately refused to wince or cry out – you didn't show the predator your fear otherwise you were forever marked as prey. 

“I missed some.” Angel's voice was deep and slightly mocking, fingers pressing harder on a particularly tender spot.

“You'll have to aim better next time then won't you old man? That is, if you're still up to the job.” 

“Oh, I'm still up to it. I'm not going to miss the opportunity to cover you in my come – not a chance in Hell. Knowing how much you want it but hate the fact that you want it just makes it all the more delicious.” Angel pressed in closer until Spike could feel the rampant hardness of his cock pressing against the cheeks of his arse. Somehow, Spike didn't think the spell required Angel to come **in** him, and he wondered just how far the other vampire had gone. Was he still aware of the spell? Was it still him? More and more, he seemed to be channeling Angelus, a scary thought indeed. Unfortunately, Angel was right – it was also an arousing thought...

Shaking off his misgivings, he leaned over and gently stroked the curve of Wesley's arse. Long, gentle fingers, tracing the symmetry of each cheek, caressing the muscles that moved beneath the soft flesh. He traced a finger down the crease, a smile crossing his face at Wesley's surprised exclamation. Oh hell, even without the spell, this wasn't something he wanted to miss – Wesley's surprise, the almost purity of his reactions was incredibly arousing to both man and demon. To be part of showing him this, showing him what it could be like if you let go of inhibitions and went with what your body wanted......

“Get him ready for me, will you Spike? I know you – I know what you want to do to him. But I get to fuck him first, yes?? Remember, you follow and I lead. Besides, I'll have something ready for you in just a minute – I always did love the look of your ass.” Ignoring his instinctive desire to turn around and smack Angel around the head, Spike leaned over, pressing the curves of his arse against Angel's dick while he began to kiss and lick Wesley's arse-cheeks. By the time he had gently pulled those luscious cheeks apart and licked a path from behind Wes's balls to the quivering pink hole, Angel had spat between the cheeks of Spike's ass and begun a driving rhythm with his cock, forcing Spike down on the bed with his weight. Wesley groaned loudly, whether from the weight of the two vampires or from Spike's actions, but made no effort to escape, his hands clutching the bedspread tightly. 

Reeling slightly from the delightful musk and taste of Wesley's body – how long since he had been able to _taste_ anything? - Spike didn't realise he was grinding his own erection into the bed until Angel grabbed his hips and tugged them up.

“Ah ah ah – no coming til I say so.” The words were muttered in his ear, and he moaned his acquiescence even while he was struggling to pull away from the tight grip Angel maintained on his hips. “Fuck, but you have a nice ass Spike – so tight and goddamn welcoming...... why the hell didn't I fuck it when you were a fledge?? I mean, you were literally a pain my ass, so why didn't I repay the favour?!” Despite his words, Angel was breathing harshly, obviously close to the edge, and Spike tried to psych himself up for what he knew was coming. Angel's hands shifted from his hips to the cheeks of his arse, pulling them apart before squeezing them around his shaft as he thrust back and forth, the heavy balls smacking against Spike's skin before Angel gave a bellow in his ear. A momentary respite, then the burning shower of come hit his shoulders and back as he tried to writhe away, gasping into Wesley's spasming hole. The pain made his brain almost short out, guttural cries coming from his mouth as Angel leaned back and very deliberately began to massage his come into the skin of Spike's back. The burning feeling was all consuming, and he was unable to get away as Angel kept him pinned in place, big hands stroking up and down, pressing into his flesh and intensifying the pain. Intensifying the pain **and** the pleasure until Spike felt like he was becoming delirious with the mass of sensations he was experiencing – so many months with nothing, no sense of smell or taste, and now he was inundated with both. 

Refusing to give Angel the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain, he buried his face between the cheeks of Wesley's arse, hands clutching at the writhing hips as he tried to transfer everything into pleasuring Wesley. Pointing his tongue, he pushed his way past the tight muscle until he could lick around the rim of Wesley's arse, working the muscles loose. A quick look behind him and he could see Angel was stepping back from the bed, already stroking another erection if he had even gone down when he came. And this time he knew Angel intended to work that huge dick into Wesley's arse and he needed to do everything he could to make it bearable for the other Englishman. Because if he didn't, there was no way in hell Wesley would let him take a turn.......

* * *


	5. Becoming a Real Boy

The poor face was blistered and red but even through the pain Wesley could clearly see Spike's arousal. He was half appalled, half envious as he cradled Spike's head against his chest, hips pressed into the bed by the weight of Spike's body – Spike's body and Angel's heavily thrusting form. 

It had been infuriating and arousing unable to do more than watch as Angel ripped Spike away from where he had been busily licking and sucking at Wes's arse, throwing the blond vampire to his back on the bed and straddling his chest. Even more arousing watching as Angel ruthlessly stripped at his cock, pressing the tip down so that his abundant climax splattered all over Spike's face. 

Wesley had been shocked – shocked, aroused, stunned – as he looked from the monster cock spuming it's load into that beautiful pale face, to the almost sadistic pleasure on Angel's face as he watched his cum land in loud spatters on Spike's cheekbones, nose and lips, one hand reaching down to deliberately smear the messy load over the high forehead before shoving his finger between Spike's lips to make him suck it clean. For a moment he was afraid – not that they had failed, but that in succeeding they had released Angelus from his prison. But it was too late to think about that now - an ear shattering scream echoed through the room, a piercing confirmation that Pavane had realised the hopelessness of his plan now that Spike was most definitely back in the land of the living. But that moment of fear was all he had before Angel had pushed him onto his back before casually pushing and shoving Spike into a position cradled by Wesley's legs. Already stroking the slightly peeling face, he watched in amazement as Angel slung Spike's legs over his elbows and without so much as a slick of lube forced his way in. He echoed Spike's cry, his muffled by Angel scrunching Spike's body into a tight curve so that he could take Wesley's mouth in a biting kiss. And envy moved front and centre because he wanted to be the one struggling to take those hefty thrusts; he wanted to be the one pierced to the core as Angel slammed his hips back and forth.

* * *

He couldn't even pretend to be unhappy about it. God, he could _feel_ Angelus just beneath the surface, pushing and fighting to be free, but he didn't care. All he cared about was assuaging the near constant hunger gnawing at his vitals, the need that pulled him equally to Spike as to Wesley. Hugely frustrating that he couldn't take both of them at the same time – claim them, own them – this seemed to be the closest he could get, slamming his cock into the tightness of Spike's ass whilst feeding himself almost voraciously from Wesley's mouth. 

A sense of achievement – that they had done it, had managed to bring Spike back from the brink of hell – battled against a sense of ownership that appalled the civilised man inside of him. He shouldn't still be doing this – shouldn't be pleased to see the marks of his claim all over Spike's body; shouldn't want to make Spike and Wesley bathe in his scent so that no one could ever make the mistake of thinking they belonged to anyone else; shouldn't at this very moment be planning to bend Wesley over as soon as he had marked Spike inside and out, and fuck him full of Angel's cum and scent. But he was – was thinking and feeling all of that, and the taste of Wesley in his mouth while he fucked his way as deeply as possible into Spike's body, slamming his palm up and down the pale rose-coloured stalk of Spike's cock shoved him into a climax that seemed to boil up from the his very depths and made his eyes roll into the back of his head with it's intensity.

* * *

It shouldn't feel like this – it shouldn't be this intense, this perfect. But it was. It so was.

Over Wesley's shoulder, Spike looked down at Angel who was struggling to hold back his vampire visage, his hands clutching at Wesley's hips like claws. Teasingly, Spike pressed Wesley forward by his shoulders, pushing his mouth into the enticing join of neck to shoulder as the change in position pushed their cocks tighter together. 

Wesley was almost incoherent, moaning and gasping with every movement, his head tilting back so that it was resting on Spike's shoulder. One hand was pulling at Spike's hair, holding his face close, a huge demonstration of trust since Spike's face was pressed into Wesley's neck. The other hand was weakly pushing at Spike's hips as though to mitigate off the intensity caused by Spike's movements even whilst Wesley's own hips were churning in response. 

Growling beneath his breath, Spike pressed Wesley forward with more purpose, hands resting on Wes's hips as he began to thrust powerfully towards his release. The feel of Angel's cock pressing and moving against his own within the confines of Wesley's tight arse was sending him higher faster than he could ever recall, a cry coming from him as Angel finally stopped resisting his urges and with a bellow shoved both of them up and over. The breath was knocked out of him as Wesley landed heavily on top of him, Angel following swiftly so that he was pressed into the bed by the weight of the pair of them. 

He looked up into his Sire's yellow eyes, something within him instantly calming, purring at the clear ownership he could see there. He wrapped his arms around Wesley's waist, holding him in place so that he didn't slip out as Angel reared back and up so that he was towering over both of them. Something else he could see – quite clearly – was that this wasn't Angelus. This was Angel. An Angel that he had never seen before but couldn't pretend that he hadn't wanted to see – this was an Angel who appeared free of the soul's guilt that weighed him down, clear of purpose, certain of his wants – he **wanted** Spike and he wanted Wesley, and it was completely obvious that he never intended to let them go. 

Tugging Wesley's arms out to the side, he presented the two of them as a willing sexual sacrifice to whatever Angel wanted or needed – he was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

Both of them in him at once, alternating thrusts that filled him to he brim and pushed him higher and higher. Exhaustion was waiting to pull him under – time and time again, Angel had teased him to the brink only to pull him back again; from the time Angel had come inside Spike whilst he was resting on top of Wesley, all he had wanted was the both of them. Both of them within his grasp, both of them as close to him as physically possible. And now he was reeling under the shock, shuddering with lust and desire as he lay with his arms and legs spreadeagled by Spike's hold, a willing receptacle for the lust of both vampires. There was nowhere else he wanted to be, no other people he wanted to be with – Spike's grip was tight, secure but caring, and Angel's entire demeanour spoke of ownership. Whatever else he had wanted when he volunteered to be the witness, this was more than he could ever have dreamed of.....

* * *

So here he was, standing by the side of the bed, his cock aching with the strain of trying to unsuccessfully rise in the tight restriction of the cock cage Angel had placed him in. He couldn't even pretend he wasn't happy where he was – there were no restraints holding him there, there was nothing stopping him from walking out of the room, ignoring Wesley's cries as Angel pinned him to the bed and hammered into him. 

Spike found himself thinking that if this was the price of being a real boy, he was perfectly happy to keep paying it for the rest of his unlife......

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
